basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eternal Empire
, , and systems. |nation formation = 1 AFE |nation alliances = Nalonia Republic |nation population = 10.9 quadrillion |nation largest city = New Star City, Jagga |nation language = Standard Imperial |nation anthem = "Until Death" - Imperial Army Song |nation currency = Imperial Coins |nation measures = Standard Imperial System |nation imports = Spices, Building Materials, Technology |nation exports = Medicinal Herbs, Arienic Crystals, Weaponry, Precious Metals, Technology}} Overview Based mainly in the Trillian Sector, the Eternal Empire, commonly called the Jaggan Empire, is a nation that controls the Arcturus, Illumin, and Valorun systems. Originating on the planet of Jagga, the Eternal Empire can trace its origins all the way back to the ancient city-state of Everstone, one of the most powerful city-states of its time. Its first Eternal Emperor, Hunter I, built many monuments for Everstone, including the Tower of Glory and the Hall of Justice. When he obtained the colony of Stratea and built the city of Hunter City, historians argue that this became the start of the Eternal Empire. Hierarchy 1) The Eternal Emperor '''- the main ruler of the Eternal Empire. Although there is a High Council that decides on decisions made by the Empire, the Eternal Emperor will decide on the final outcome. 2) '''The Imperial Administrator - the one who oversees the logistics of the Empire. The Imperial Administrator is also the Head of the High Council. 3) The Command Marshal of the Armed Forces - the one who oversees the military strength of the Empire. He is usually the greatest commander in the military and commands all military operations unless specified not to. 4) The High Council - the decision-makers of the Empire. Although the Eternal Emperor has the final say, the High Council's job is to try and persuade the Emperor to go with their decisions. This doesn't always happen, of course. 5) The Council of High Priests - the overseers of the Imperial religion. They work to spread the religion of Jagganism throughout all the Empire and make sure the reincarnation process is doing fine. 6) The Consuls - the secondary rulers of the Eternal Empire. Each Consul has their own star system to look after for the Eternal Emperor, but are watched very carefully by the Emperor's Elite Guard in case of rebellion. 7) The Governors - the tertiary rulers of the Empire. Each Governor has their own planet to look after and follow their Consul's decisions, but ultimately, the Eternal Emperor's say overrules that of their Consul's. List of Wars 1) The Devaka Rebellion: 3 AFE - 4 AFE 2) The Oceanic Wars: 4 AFE - 69 AFE 3) The First Imperial Civil War: 20 AFE - 35 AFE 4) The War for Jagga: 78 AFE - 119 AFE 5) The Second Imperial War: 143 AE - 147 AFE 6) The Sirian Wars: 447 AFE - 449 AFE 7) The Third Imperial Civil War: 451 AFE - 451 AFE 8) The Char'in Civil War: 345 AFE - present (Imperial involvement in 451 AFE) Major Battles 1) Second Battle of the Sirian Strait: This battle was a decisive battle in the Second Imperial War. The battle was for the important city of Jerana, which controlled the amount of supplies heading into the city of Everstone, the Empire's capital city. This battle ended in an Imperial victory. 2) Battle of Nalon: This battle was a decisive battle in the Char'in Civil War. The battle was for the city of Nalon, which was the capital of the Nalonia Republic. This battle ended in an Imperial victory. 3) Battle of Talos: This battle was a decisive battle in the Char'in Civil War. The battle was for the port city of Talos, and was part of Revus' Operation: Corsair, the offensive plan against the Char'in Dominion. This battle was an Imperial victory. The Eternal Emperors There were several Eternal Emperors in the Eternal Empire's history. Some reigned for just several years. Some reigned for over several decades. The term "Eternal Emperor" comes from the Jaggan belief that the Emperor is basically reincarnated as the next Emperor when he dies. The exception would be the first Emperor, Hunter I, since he is where it all started. Another exception would be the present Emperor Tigarus, who replaced Crovan III because Crovan had no heir. Tigarus had to go through the Ritual of Heaven, which Hunter I proclaimed that this ritual would have to be performed by the Council of High Priests in order to save the reincarnation process. The table below lists the Eternal Emperors in historical order, showing how long they reigned and how they improved the Eternal Empire. History Everstone: The First City Everstone is the capital city of the Eternal Empire as well as the first major city to be built on Jagga. The city was founded on 1 AFE by the first Eternal Emperor, Hunter I. It has two sections of the city: the first being the technological portion where the citizens live called "New Everstone" and the other portion being "Old Everstone," where archaeologists try to find new portions of history from the ancients. The Grand Imperial Citadel, the palace of the Eternal Emperor, is located in the center of New Everstone. Both portions were erected on the top of a mountain commonly known as Mount Everstone. The city wouldn't have been able to survive if it hadn't been for the freshwater Eternal Falls on Mount Everstone. At the foot of the mountain is a spaceport where interplanetary merchants come to trade at the capital city's marketplace and where the Imperial Planetary Navy's 1st Fleet is based. The Expansion Era At the start of 4 AFE, Hunter I died of a serious illness. His son, Hunter II, had to take over as Eternal Emperor. At the very start of his reign, he had to deal with rebellion from the province of Devaka. Instead of the traditional use of the Imperial Army, he used the Elite Bodyguard to crush the rebellion swiftly. Convinced of that his military strength was second to none, the Eternal Empire declared war on the Ocean Kingdom, a nearby sovereignty across the Peshtigo Sea. He captured the huge port city of Emerisia in 4 AFE, and by 5 AFE, he had possession of one third of the Ocean Kingdom, which is about 190,000 square miles. By 6 AFE, his forces were heading for the capital city of the Ocean Kingdom, Kefaldor. It would take decades later to finally reach the capital. In a three-year siege, Imperial forces finally took over the Ocean Kingdom in 69 AFE. Some historians argue that Hunter II was the best Eternal Emperor in the history of the Empire. Others argue that Dante the Conqueror was instead. Now, however, with the conquests of both the Arcturus and Illumin systems, there are now historians that believe Tigarus I could take that title. The conquest of the Valorun system again proved the point. Following the death of Hunter II in 19 AFE, Tyrios I ascended to the throne and became more of a militarilistic emperor leading the Ocean Wars. He led in such battles as the battle of Biwic, or the siege of Loven'door. But in 20 AFE emperor Tyrios I was called back to the homeland due to unrest within his own borders. While emperor Tyrios I was gone General Abienal Tilf spurred up civil war. When Tyrios returned to Everstone he was arrested but loyalists and the Elite Bodyguard freed their emperor. Once Tyrios escaped General Tilf was furious and had the city of Everstone burned to the ground before Tyrios could launch a counterattack and reclaim his capital. Afterwards General Tilf fled into the countryside rallying support. The next major battle occurred in the city of Icosos, in the year 27 AFE. The battle lasted several months and resulted in heavy casualties on both sides (estimated to be around 100,000 combined). Eventually General Tilf's forces withdrew due to too many casualties. Then several more battles were fought in between then and 35 AFE, when the second battle of Kragnok occurred. The second battle of Kragnok was a deceive victory on the Eternal Empire's part. The Eternal Empire won in three days and took less than 2,000 casualties versus General Tilf's forces where there was an estimated 10,000 casualties and another 4,000 captured including General Tilf himself. After the second battle of Kragnok the First Imperial Civil War was put to an end. But did not officially end until the death of General Tilf. General Tilf was executed on the first day of 36 AFE, in the rebuilt city of Everstone. With the civil war done Emperor Tyrios I focused his efforts on winning the Ocean Kingdom. Tyrios led the war for two more years before finally being killed in battle in 37 AFE. With the death of Tyrios I, Tyrios II took the throne in 37 AFE. Tyrios II was much more pacifist than his predecessor and focused his efforts towards increasing trade, instead Tyrios II let the Command Marshal of the Armed Forces lead the war against the Ocean Kingdom. Tyrios II's reign was short lived but resulted in increased with trade with the Sharkans. Tyrios II quietly passed away in 40 AFE. The next emperor was Tyrios III who like his father was more focused on trade. He also let his generals lead the foreign wars. Tyrios III increased trade with the Krookyans. Also in 51 AFE Tyrios built a trading hub known as Agarence. Then in 67 AFE, after a long reign, Tyrios III passed away. Now in 67 AFE Sandrosan became emperor. Sandrosan planned to finally defeat the Eteranl Empire's long time enemy. The Ocean Kingdom. That same year Sandrosan launched the siege of Kefaldor. For the next three years the collected forces of the Eternal Empire sieges the city and after a long war the Ocean Kingdom surrendered, and was then subjugated into the Eternal Empire. The long siege resulted in over 500,000 on both sides. Emperor Sandrosan spent the next eight years of his reign building up the Eternal Empire's military. In 77 AFE Sandrosan died and Dante the Conqueror ascended to the throne. Dante took the throne in 77 AFE. He then began a series of campaigns and added much land to the growing Eternal Empire. The series of conflicts were known as "The War for Jagga." He started by invading the Brullel Kingdom in 82 AFE. The kingdom fell in 88 AFE and right after Dante kept marching the Imperial Army on to the kingdom of Shedor. The kingdom of Shedor fell in 90 AFE. He then set his sights on Etrell kingdom. The Etrell kingdom bunkered down and held out against Dante's attacks. The Etrell kingdom then united with the only other kingdoms not invaded by the Eternal Empire forming the Etrell Coalition. In 94 AFE the battle of Rueran was the first major defeat for Dante's forces. The next occurred in 97 AFE at Peeford's Keep. Despite these setbacks Dante was able to score a win at the battle of Emerisa, 101 AFE. Then at the battle of Kefaldor Dante was able to score another decisive victory and capture a leading general of the coalition's military. He then launched another offensive campaign in 103 AFE and in the second battle of Rueran took the largest city within the coalition's borders. The next major battle was fought in sea rather than land and fought in 104 AFE. The battle resulted in a victory for the Coalition due to superior ships compared to the Eternal Empire's outdated ships. Then in 106 AFE Dante's forces won a major battle at Galquaz driving the Coalation's forces off the mainland and into the Plaqh Islands. Dante's forces were unable to touch the Plaqh Islands for the next ten years until Dante had the Imperial Fleet built. Dante launched the invasion of the Plaqh Islands in 116 AFE. Initially the invasion was successful but the Coalation launched a counterattack in 117 AFE and for the next two years countless battles were fought across the Plaqh Islands. Finally in 119 AFE the Coalation surrendered to the Eternal Empire uniting all of the planet Jagga under the Eternal Empire's rule. In 120 AFE Dante the Conqueror passed away and his son Kilo took the throne. Industrial Era The Industrial Era began in 120 AFE when Kilo became emperor of the Eternal Empire. Most cities across Jagga began to industrialize due to inventions. The city that led the industrial revolution was Galquaz. Foreign Relations Currently, two powers rule over the Trillian Sector: the Eternal Empire and the Interstellar Dominion. There have been no alliance declared between the two, nor has there been any open conflict between the two. However, some claim that Tigarus I, the Centurions, and the Justice Corps have been collaborating to attack certain targets in Interstellar Dominion territory, which both the Centurions and the Justice Corps has done in the past GST year. Tigarus I denied all accusations, while Justice Corps admits to doing these acts but did so by their own free will. The Centurions have also made a similar response to that of the Justice Corps. After Revus took over, however, he admitted that Tigarus had indeed used the Centurions and the Justice Corps as an indirect means of attacking the Interstellar Dominion. He wanted a new alliance between the two nations. Despite this, hostilities between the two powers are still heating up, which could possible mean total interstellar war. At another point, the Interstellar Dominion accuse the Imperial military of trying to hack into and monitor the Interstellar Datalink Matrix. Revus denies this accusation, stating that he wants to be a friendly neighbor in the Trillian Sector. Although these high-heated accusations remain, making both sides on high alert, trade with the Interstellar Dominion has increased over the last few years. They mainly trade technology with each other, such as nanoprocessors, jumpdrives, and other technologies. Slowly, it soon appears to look like a "cold war" between the two powers, with both sides working fast to control as much territory in the Trillian Sector as possible. After Tigarus was assassinated during the Third Imperial Civil War, the shortest war in Imperial history, his successor, the leader of Team Alpha-9 Revus the Great, funded Arven of Hunter City's explorations five times more than Tigarus had, believing that discoveries would lead to more land for the Empire, just as Hunter II had believed during his reign. Revus promoted his alliance with the Nalonia Republic and sent Arven to explore as many systems in three years as he could. Currently, the Empire is at war with the Char'in Dominion and are taking part in the Char'in Civil War. The Arts The Eternal Empire's main focus is mainly on vast expansion and prosperous economy, but not so much on the arts. However, many songwriters, poets, and authors have emerged because of their military experience. For example, the national anthem of the Eternal Empire, "Until Death", was written by a platoon of patriotic soldiers from the 1st Imperial Army. Biographies masquerading as novels have appeared in libraries across the Empire. All of these stemmed from active military service. There have also been paintings and statues created for the Hall of Justice and Tower of Glory in Hunter City, as well as other monuments dedicated to Imperial heroes. There were statues of Dante the Conqueror, General Tyrios (not to be confused with the Eternal Emperors), General Sandrosan, as well as countless other heroes erected in many cities in Imperial territory. Paintings of famous battles and soldiers have also emerged in art museums. Although art isn't a main focus in the Eternal Empire, it is still a symbol of the Eternal Empire's glory and heroism. Category:Trillian Sector Category:Interstellar governments